


Looking Up

by IdleLeaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Flash Fic, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdleLeaves/pseuds/IdleLeaves
Summary: The fifth time his call goes straight to voicemail, Yuri briefly considers flinging his phone against the nearest wall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt of "Otabek/Yuri - visiting hours".

The fifth time his call goes straight to voicemail, Yuri briefly considers flinging his phone against the nearest wall. At home, he might have, but it's after midnight and he's in a hospital - he likes to think he's not _that_ much of an asshole. He tosses it onto the couch beside him, instead, and deals with his restlessness by pacing around the perimeter of the third-floor visitors' lounge.

When his phone rings, it's obnoxiously loud; he scrambles to pick it up. "Hi," he says, after a quick glance at the name on the screen.

"Hi," says Otabek. "You called?"

"I've been calling for _hours_."

"I know. I'm sorry." There's a low hum of background noise that Yuri can't place. "How is he?"

"Getting better," Yuri says. The restless energy that's kept him going has started to fade, now, at the sound of Otabek's voice, and Yuri wants to sink onto the couch beside him and close his eyes. He sits on a coffee table, instead. "They're keeping him another few days to make sure the antibiotics are working, but they think he'll be okay." He doesn't give Otabek time to offer a response. "Skype?" he asks. "I want to see you."

"Can't - I'm in a cab."

"I don't care," says Yuri, more than a little petulantly.

"I do. Hold on," Otabek says, and Yuri hears what must be a muffled exchange of words with the cab driver, followed by a door squeaking open then slamming closed.

"I wish you were here already," Yuri admits, a few minutes after Otabek comes back on the line.

"Soon, Yuri."

"Four days."

"Not that you're counting," says Otabek.

"Talk to me," Yuri says. "I don't even care what about. I might go crazy if all I have to do is stare at these ugly-ass walls all night."

"They're not _that_ ugly."

"Yes th-- how would you know?"

"Look up, Yuri."

He does - and Otabek is there, headed down the hall toward him, rolling his suitcase along, holding his phone up to his ear. "What-- you--" Yuri stammers, then drops his phone and all but launches himself off the coffee table. Otabek catches Yuri in a tight hug as soon as he's close enough.

"When we spoke yesterday you sounded like you might need me here a few days early," he says.

"You complete asshole," Yuri says, but there's no bite to his words, muffled as they are against Otabek's shoulder. He can feel Otabek's quiet laugh.

Otabek steps back far enough for a kiss, then holds Yuri out at arm's length. "You look like shit," he says.

"So do you."

"Long flight."

"Long _week_."

Otabek takes Yuri's hand and leads him back to the lounge, straight to one of the couches. He pulls Yuri down beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders; Yuri draws his knees up, and sighs quietly as he settles in against Otabek's side, cheek pressed against his shoulder. 

"When was the last time you slept? Naps on hospital couches don't count." Yuri doesn't have an answer for that, immediately. "That's what I thought," says Otabek.

"I'm not - I can't leave," says Yuri. "Not tonight." It's tempting, though - the thought of going back to his grandfather's house, of curling around Otabek in the guest room bed and sleeping soundly until the morning - or better yet, the afternoon.

"I know," says Otabek. "It's okay." He presses a kiss to the top of Yuri's head. "You do need rest, though." He moves, then, and Yuri makes a small, frustrated sound at the loss of Otabek's warmth beside him.

From his suitcase, Otabek withdraws a sweater - the oversized one that Yuri likes to steal anytime he has the chance. He hands it to Yuri, and Yuri pulls it on over his t-shirt, yanking the long sleeves down over his hands. Otabek shrugs off his jacket and sits down again, at the other end of the couch; he folds his jacket into his lap and holds out his hand for Yuri. "Come here," he says, and Yuri does, without protest or comment.

Yuri lies down with his head in Otabek's lap, and fights to keep his eyes open. He should stay awake; things can happen, in hospitals, in the middle of the night. Nurses can be wrong, and doctors, too. But his lack of sleep is catching up with him, especially now that Otabek's here with him instead of just being a voice on the other end of the phone.

When the next wave of drowsiness washes over him he allows it. He knows Otabek will wake him if he's needed.


End file.
